Prostate cancer is the second most common cancer in men, and 160,000 new cases are diagnosed annually in the United States (Jermal et al., 2007). Twenty-percent of all cases develop into castrate-resistant prostate cancer (CRPC), which often presents with metastatic bone disease and is always fatal (Knudsen & Scher, 2009). CRPC often arises because tumors synthesize androgens independently of the testes (Knudsen & Penning, 2010). Thus, treatment approaches for such cancers represent a need in the art.